Chain of Desire
by K Arieus
Summary: Kiba loves Hinata. Hinata loves Naruto. Naruto loves Sakura. What happens when Hinata finds out the truth, that Naruto's feelings have never been for her? With only Kiba to comfort her, what will be revealed? KibaxHinata, with explicit scenes. *KAN*


Well, here's a second request, and probably a bit more to your liking. The other one was all OC, and probably went where a bit of you haven't thought of, ever.

This one is a Kiba/Hinata, as told by the summary. Unlike the other one, this one is a bit more tame, and focuses on romance first, and the intimacy second. And, as both are requests, though I don't know how well I'm doing with this genre...I'm willing to take requests from people, if you've got a fan-pairing that you want to see done, or just a story in general. When writing for myself I procrastinate on delaying, so maybe this will make me write a bit more. Just send me a message, leave me a comment, whatever. I'll take on any project!

And now, the story. Enjoy, read/review, all that good stuff.

* * *

"I...I'm going to tell him today."

Kiba looked up in an expression that could only be astonishment. In fact, the surprise was so complete that he no longer even noticed the kunai that Shino had thrown at him. Luckily, Akamaru was still paying attention, catching the weapon in his teeth. "W-what?" he responded, still in shock.

Hinata looked at him, giving a light laugh at his reaction. The Hyuuga girl gave a small smile that was only reserved for when she talked about _him._ "I'm going to tell Naruto today. F-for real," she repeated, unable to stop a faint blush from rising up in her cheeks.

The silent one looked to her, his body mostly covered by his garments. "Sakura-san?" he asked softly, the intention of his words clear.

Hinata frowned, her pale eyes seeming to unfocus. "Y-yeah. I...I don't want to lose him," she said, looking up, her fist clenched. She, more than anyone, noticed that Sakura was being much kinder to Naruto, and had a fairly good idea how the blond boy was interpreting that. "I can't blame him. Sakura-chan is very nice..." she whispered, though sadness suffused her words.

"Then just tell him." The words were spoken by Kiba, who was turned away from the two of them. "The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be." His words were steady, but there was a certain edge to them, something that wasn't normally there.

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "Y-yes! You're right, Kiba-kun! I'm going to tell him right now!" She took a few steps away, then turned back to them, looking a little sad. "I-I'm sorry about our training..." she offered, hoping it would help somewhat.

Shino shook his head. "It's fine," he said softly; Kiba didn't speak at all. Hinata sensed something was wrong, but didn't question it. She'd ask them later, but right now, she had something to do. With a wave, she turned and vanished, moving toward Konoha. The Aburame's gaze turned toward his other comrade. "You should tell her," he stated, his hands sliding into the front pockets on his coat.

Kiba didn't respond, at least not at first. There were several seconds of silence between them; even the wind was still. A shaky intake of breath came from the animist's direction, and he turned toward the bug-user. His eyes, animalistic though they were, shimmering with unshed tears. "I want her to be happy, Shino. If that's who she wants to be with, who am I to stop her?"

The Aburame frowned, though the motion went unnoticed through his thick clothing. Shino didn't have the same feelings as others his age did, but he could still feel for his friends. "It seems our shy Hinata-chan has more willpower then a beast-boy with a loud mouth," he said flatly, but Kiba had been around his teammate long enough to pick out the humor.

"Yeah, I suppose she does," he muttered in response, sitting on the grass. Akamaru lay next to his companion, placing his head upon the animist's lap. Absently, Kiba scratched the large dog behind the ear, his mind in other places, in other times. "How long has it been?" he asked, looking up. "Since we became team eight, I mean."

Without pausing to think, Shino's answer spills forth: "Four years. October fifteenth," the bug-user explained, his tone unchanging.

A faint smile came to Kiba's lips. "To the day, even. I'm impressed."

Shino shook his head. "It was an important day for me." And it had been. Despite the fact that the three of them were forced together to be a team, these two were the first real friends that the Aburame had ever had.

Kiba smirked. "Yeah, me too," he responded, his eyes closing, remembering the day, the exact moment, even.

"_All right, Naruto, Sakura. Calm down. Team Eight. Inuzuka Kiba-"_

_The animist's eyes opened, his name having finally been called. He'd been waiting. _

"_-Aburame Shino-"_

_Kiba's eyes glanced over at the quiet child. The two didn't know each other all that well, but there were less-desirable people that he could be with. _

"_-and Hyuuga Hinata."_

_At the mention of the family name, Kiba's breath caught in his throat, and he could feel a flush coming over his features. Grumbling, he pulled up the hood on his coat and put his head down. He'd been put with _her?_ She made him feel weird; he didn't like the feeling._

The memory faded, and he knew now what the feeling had been. Over the time that the two had spent together, the friendship that had formed had grown into something more, at least from Kiba's point of view. However, as long as he could remember, the young girl had been infatuated with Naruto, something that the Inuzuka boy was _never_ able to figure out. Over the years, he'd earned some respect for the blond-haired punk, but friendship was probably still something that would take a few years.

"So what will you do?" The question was posed by Shino, and it left Kiba without an answer.

Again, silence passed between them, something that they'd been accustomed to. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "I want her to be happy...but I want to be the one to make her so." He let out a sigh, then gave a sad smile to his ally. "Hope that Naruto stays true to his dumbass self and rejects her. If not, then...just hide my feelings and forget them, I guess." He shrugged, looking at Shino. "What else can I do?"

* * *

Her heart was pounding so fiercely, she could scarcely believe it wasn't already beating out of her chest. She had been standing outside of Naruto's apartment for nearly three minutes, just trying to gather up the courage to knock. The hour was still early, so she doubted he was awake yet. Again, for the tenth time, she raised her hand to knock, but hesitated. With a sigh, she turned around and leaned against his door, hiding her face in her hands. "I...I can't do it..." she mumbled, hearing too late the turning of the door handle.

Suddenly, her back support was gone, and she stumbled backward into something that was warm. Strong arms caught her under her arms, keeping her from falling down. "Hinata-chan?" a voice asked, and the Hyuuga girl's face turned red as she recognized the sleepy voice of Naruto. "This is a weird way to say good morning," he grumbled, then let out a yawn. He blinked, then looked down at her. "You can stand up now."

Her face managed to turn more red, were that possible, and quickly stood up, bowing to him stiffly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she apologized, though the lingering warmth on her back made it hard to keep a smile off of her face.

Naruto yawned again, rubbing the sleep out of his eye. "Did you need something?" he asked, still not yet completely awake.

"W-well, a-a-actually," she mumbled, placing her index fingers together in her nervous habit that she'd developed over the years. "I w-would like t-to talk to y-you, Naruto-kun..." she said softly, her eyes still looking at the ground, and her face not yet recovered from the red that decorated it.

The boy scratched his cheek and then shrugged. "Okay then. Come on in and sit down, I guess," he said, turning around and going back into his apartment. "Did you want anything?" he asked, going to retrieve some milk from his refrigerator.

Hinata hesitated, but took a step over the threshold, her breath coming in faster gasps. "N-no, I'm fine," she answered in response to his question. Glancing around his residence, she could see that he wasn't the neatest of people, and in fact more than a few cockroaches scattered as he sat down at the table, his hand offering her the other chair.

The milk seemed to revitalize him a bit, his eyes clearing and becoming more alert. "So what did you need to talk about, Hinata-chan? A mission?"

Sitting down, the young girl shook her head slowly. "N-no, that's not it..." she mumbled, and though her outward appearance was very shy, inwardly she was forcing the words up. She was going to say it.

"Well, what is it then?" he asked, a bit impatient, as he normally was.

Hinata took a deep breath, and looked up, meeting Naruto's gaze. Her expression was serious, and it caused him to raise an eyebrow in response. "I...I like you, Naruto-kun," she said, and her left hand clutched at the bottom hem of her shirt tightly.

Naruto blinked, looking rather confused. He raised an eyebrow, and began to stand. "So? I like you too, Hinata-chan. I don't see-" he paused, turning to look at her, and little by little, things began to fall into place. "Oh." Slowly, he sat back down, and stared at the table, for once not having the necessary mental power to look someone in the face.

The girl waited patiently, though her heart was set aflutter, from both exhilaration...and fear. She'd said what she'd always wanted to say, so now he knew. But...this wasn't exactly the reaction she had been hoping for.

Naruto frowned. "I...guess I'm a bit dense for not noticing it, huh?" he asked, still not looking up to meet her eyes. The tone in his voice made her worry, as it wasn't full of happiness, warmth, and love, like she had imagined it being so many times. Finally, his eyes drifted up to her, and they were sad, and she could already tell the words before they were going to be said, even without her Byakugan. "I...I'm sorry, Hinata-chan," he said softly, leaving the rest of the unsaid words for her to fill in on her own.

She forced a smile onto her face, and shook her head. "N-no, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I...I shouldn't have been s-so selfish. I kn-knew you liked Sakura-chan..." she said, then stood up. "I-I'm..." she began, then turned, fleeing from the room.

Naruto raised a hand, opened his mouth to speak, but she was already gone. The young man sat, frowning at his predicament. It wasn't that Hinata wasn't a nice girl...but he'd just never felt toward her more than a friend. The blond youth sighed and stood, shutting the door that the Hyuuga girl had left open. He felt...terrible, but there was little that he could do. "I'm going back to bed," he muttered, no longer ready to face today.

* * *

The world seemed drab and colorless to the young Hyuuga girl as she wandered down one of Konoha's side streets, her eyes not focused on anything. Tears ran, unhindered, down her pale skin as her feet continued to move forward, one after the other. She had gone to Kurenai-sensei, but the woman hadn't been home, giving the emptiness that Hinata felt an even sharper edge. Today had started out so bright, with so much potential, and now there was nothing.

Naruto didn't care about her. A part of her knew that he did, though only as a friend, but the mourning, betrayed part of her personality shut the other away. All that she had ever felt toward him had never once been reciprocated. All the times that he had cheered her on, had helped her...they had all been out of friendship. Why couldn't she have seen that? She had been too blinded to see anything, had taken all of the signs the wrong way. "I-I don't think I could be any more stupid..." she whispered to herself, her eyes closing as the tears increased, the heartbreak still as fresh now as it had ever been.

* * *

"So whatever happened with Hina-chan?" Kiba's sister, Hana, asked as they were clearing the table from dinner. "You said she went after Naruto. What happened then?"

The Inuzuka boy frowned, his expression fairly dark. "I don't know. She didn't come back after that. I can only assume she spent the day with Naruto." Inwardly he felt both betrayed and angry, but Shino was the only one who knew of his feelings; he'd managed to hide them from his own family, to prevent things from getting weird whenever Hinata came over.

Hana nodded, seeming not to notice. "Well, that's good. She's liked him for a long time, right? I'm happy for her. I just hope Naruto ends up being the kind of guy she wants," she said with a shrug, and gave a look to Kiba. "You know what I mean, Kiba-kun?"

He was about to respond, when a light, almost inaudible knock sounded at their door. His eyes widened; he knew that knock. "I'll be right back," he told his sister, handing her the dishes he'd been carrying. She glared at him, but didn't say anything, her eyes following him as he went to the front of the house.

Kiba hesitated for only a second in front of the door, then opened it to find...no one. He frowned, and took a step outside, his senses looking for the culprit. However, before he could look for, a sniffle reached his ears. He glanced to the side, and saw Hinata sitting just beside the doorway, her knees pulled up to her chest. It didn't take him long at all to discover that she wasn't happy, and, in fact, looked quite miserable. "Hinata-chan..." he whispered, kneeling down beside her.

"C-can we talk for awhile, Kiba-kun?" she asked, her voice quiet even for her. Before Kiba even had time to think, he knew he'd do whatever she asked, and talking wasn't something that big to worry about.

"Of course," he said, then stood, sticking his head back inside. "Kaza! Hana! I'm going out for awhile!" Without waiting for a reply, he shut the door, and looked down to the Hyuuga girl, the want to comfort her welling up in his chest. He wanted to be the one to make her stop crying, and to be the cause of that shy smile that she had, and here he was, already feeling fairly useless. "Let's take a walk, Hinata," he suggested, holding a hand out to her.

She nodded, and placed her hand in his, the feeling of warmth flooding through him as her skin touched his. He helped her stand, and she withdrew her fingers from his, leaving his hand feeling empty. Taking a few steps, he turned to her, waiting for her to catch up with his first steps. Moving slowly, it took several seconds for her to arrive next to him, and Kiba was forced to slow his own gait down considerably to match hers.

The two walked in silence for several minutes, with tears still trickling down Hinata's cheeks. Kiba already had a fairly good idea of what happened, and made a vow to himself to beat the tar out of Naruto the next time the two sparred. However, the sight of her in this much distress was pulling at his heartstrings, and he could already feel a lump beginning to grow in his throat. The two were nearing their normal training ground, and Kiba was getting close to being unable to take it, anymore. As they arrived, he sighed, and stepped forward in front of her. "Hinata...tell me what's wrong, please. Seeing you like this is...it's hard for me."

The pale-eyed girl looked up at him for a few seconds, before she cast her gaze to the side. "Naruto...he doesn't have feelings for me. A-at all." As she said this, she began to sob a bit more, her eyes downcast, hidden by her hair. Kiba swallowed hard, only his training as a shinobi keeping him for revealing on the outside how he felt on the inside. But, despite just how much he wanted to hold her, he knew that he couldn't. That would be going too far, in his eyes.

"Hinata...it...it isn't the end of the world. Other people care about you-" he began but this caused her sobs to just get worse.

"No they don't!" she countered, her voice unusually emotional. "I'm just...I'm a burden to everyone. To Naruto, to my father...to you and Shino..." she broke down then, burying her face in her hands. But before she had a chance to do much else, the Inuzuka boy stepped forward and pulled her into an embrace, his left arm going around her back, and his right moving to her upper back. "K-Kiba..." she murmured, not sure what else to say.

"Don't cry, Hinata," he said softly, his teeth grinding together, trying to force the emotions that had remained hidden for so long back down, but her condition was bringing them all out. "Please don't cry." All the warmth and tenderness he'd felt for her was coming out in his words, and Hinata picked up on them quickly.

She managed to pull her sobs under control, and took a step backward, out of his embrace, causing his arms to fall uselessly at his sides. "K-Kiba..." she said softly, confusion evident in her voice. "H-how long have you-"

"Since as long as I can remember," he interrupted, his own gaze now cast at the ground, a faint pink glow beginning to form in his cheeks. "Ever since I laid my eyes on you..."

Her own pale orbs widened, this whole turn of events coming completely unexpectedly. Even with her Byakugan, she hadn't seen this coming. It was that one thing that she couldn't see, and that was a heart. She hadn't really been able to see Naruto's, and definitely not Kiba's. "B-but," she began, but her words trailed off; she didn't know what to say.

The animist still hadn't moved, his eyes cast toward the ground. "I knew you liked Naruto," he muttered, the blond boy's name coming out in a growl. "That's why I never said anything. You wanted to be with him, and so I backed off, and let you do what you wanted." He looked up, his eyes, feral as they were, shimmering with unshed tears. "I just wanted you to be happy..." he whispered.

Hinata watched the boy a moment, still stunned by what was going on. All this time...

"And so I always tried to be there for you. Whenever you needed a friend, someone to talk to, I was there. Who was it that stayed up with you when Naruto went to go train with Jiraiya? It was me, Hinata. Not him. As I recall, he really didn't even say goodbye. And I thought...that maybe...maybe something would happen..." he whispered, the brief spurt of anger already gone. "But you waited patiently for him, and I admired your dedication...so I stayed silent."

The Hyuuga girl took a step forward toward her teammate. She had been one of his closest friends and had never known all of this was going through him. She knew exactly what he had been going through, and felt for him. And it wasn't like she didn't like Kiba, but there had always been Naruto. "I-I didn't know..." she whispered, sadness filling the empty notes in her voice. But as he spoke, she began to realize that what he was saying was correct. Any time she needed someone...he'd always been there for her.

Something strange was beginning to happen to Hinata, and she didn't quite know what it was. As she looked at Kiba...he suddenly seemed taller, and a bit more handsome. And she could clearly see the worry he had for her in his eyes, and the way his stance suggested just how open he was about this, baring everything he had to her. His brashness seemed to have lost its edge in her memories, and she had recalled a feeling that she had buried deep within her, something that had happened two years after Naruto had left.

Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji had managed to get ahold of some sake...and a fairly inebriated Kiba had come up to her, asking her to be his. She'd turned him down, then, and she remembered just how profusely he'd apologized the next morning. But the thought had been planted in her mind...but she'd buried it, as she had promised herself that she would wait for Naruto. But the blond-haired youth didn't see her with anything more than friendship, and she doubted he would. And Kiba...the one who had always been with her, had always looked out for her...was right here. She now knew how deep his devotion went, but there was a difference between her and Naruto.

The Inuzuka's boy's eyes closed as Hinata didn't say anything further. The same thing that had just happened to her had now happened to him, and he could feel the cold sting of rejection trickling down his spine, moving toward his stomach. "I'm going home," he whispered, a bit harshly, as he tried to keep the sorrow out of his voice, though it was virtually impossible to do so. A light rain began, and couldn't help but give a dark smile as he passed Hinata. How utterly perfect timing for the rain. It reflected his mood perfectly.

As he passed by her, Hinata's eyes widened as she felt a level of sadness that she didn't quite expect at his departure. Turning, her arm extended outward and caught his sleeve. "Kiba...wait, please," she said, trying to get out the words that were running through her mind. But the boy, lost in his sadness and anger, would have none of it and tore his arm from her grasp, continuing to walk. Hinata took a step backward, a bit stunned. But the emotions were fresh in her mind; she knew why his was feeling this way. It seemed that there was but one way to get through to him.

Again, she moved forward, and grabbed his arm. But she did not do so gently, using the strength she had to turn him around to face her. Before he had a chance to speak, she leaned forward in a feat that was uncharacteristically brave for her, and pressed her lips to his. A feeling, something different than what she had felt for Naruto, blossomed in her breast, and her hand raised to the side of his tanned face, the kiss breaking for the barest of seconds before it reconvened. It lasted but ten seconds, in total, but the two could have sworn, later, that the kiss lasted longer.

Kiba looked down at her as she withdrew from the gentle kiss, confusion evident on his face. All of the feelings that he'd forced down, everything that he had tried to ignore came rushing back in a rush of feeling for her, tinged with desire. "Hinata..." he whispered softly, now being his turn to be at a loss for words. The girl looked away, but happiness exploded from within him as he saw the faint blush on her cheeks, and that soft, special smile that he had always dreamed of being for him...it was there.

The girl's blush deepened at his voice, though it had done nothing but say her name. She didn't know why she had done what she'd done, but she felt it to be the right decision. When she'd followed Naruto like a little puppy, he'd barely even noticed her, and Kiba was now reeling from her mere touch. Parts of her longed for another meeting of their lips, but it took what control she had not to give into them. "W-was that out of line?" she questioned softly, though she still looked happy, rather than embarrassed.

Kiba managed to recover from his shock, looking down at her. Her violet hair, tinged with a bit of blue, positively sparkled in the moonlight, and her porcelain-like skin glowed, and the animist's breath caught in his throat. Then, slowly, his hand extended toward her, caressing the soft skin of her cheek, his thumb lightly dragging along her cheekbone. He turned her to face him, and a smile appeared on his face. "Not at all," he responded, leaning in towards her.

Once more their lips met, and to Kiba, the taste was the most heavenly thing that he'd ever experienced, and the craving for more was making it difficult for him to contain himself. The embrace of their lips nearly ended, but Kiba moved forward, prolonging it, his mouth opening slightly. Hinata seemed, at first to be hesitant, but actually made the first move, her tongue gently pressing against his, as if asking permission. He responded quickly, his own sliding down hers, and from the heat he felt on his face, he was fairly certain that a fairly deep flush was across Hinata's face.

His hands, which had been fairly lax at his sides, began to move. His left hand moved to the small of her back, pulling her form more against him, and his right moved to her hair, reveling in the soft feeling before he intertwined his fingers in her hair, resting his hand against the back of her head. The boy, having been partially raised in an animalistic environment, knew what came next, when two creatures who had some manner of caring about one another got together like this. But...he knew Hinata, and didn't want to push her farther then where she was willing to go.

But his emotions of concern turned to surprise as her hands rested on his back for only a few seconds before they reached lower, and slid under the bottom hem of his shirt. The feel of her skin on his bare back sent shivers through his body. Her hands didn't travel too much further, but the fact that they were _there_ was more than enough reason for him to continue. Her being here was something that Kiba had thought would never happen, and yet here she was, which caused untold delight within the animist.

After a few more moments, Hinata pulled her hands from the back of his shirt, and placed them on his chest, using it to separate them slightly. Each panted for breath, but Kiba would rather chance suffocation, were he given the chance to taste the inside of her mouth again. It had opened up a new side of him, something that he'd tried to keep buried, but now it was becoming difficult to keep it in check. Wild passions were running rampant through his body.

"K-Kiba..." she whispered softly, placing her forehead against his chest. The short moments that they'd spent together, here, had opened her eyes to how the Inuzuka boy had really felt about her, in addition to causing some of her own feelings to come through to the surface. While she had liked Naruto, she really didn't know a great deal about him, other than he'd been mistreated as a boy, which had caused feelings of pity to emerge from her for him. She knew how it felt to be looked down on when compared to others. They had that common base...but she had realized that she really didn't know much about him at all. Even the mess that had been his apartment had surprised her.

Kiba, on the other hand, she knew a great many things about, and the two shared a great deal of time together since they'd been made teammates. She'd stayed over at his house when they were younger, and had gotten to know his mother and sister quite well, and genuinely enjoyed being with the Inuzuka boy. But the most important thing was just how deeply he cared for her; she had never expected such tender emotion from the loud, obnoxious, over-confident Kiba. Lifting her eyes, she looked up at him, whispering softly, "D-do you love me?"

The boy had no trouble answering the question. He'd known the answer to it for years now; it wasn't anything new to him. Leaning down, he gave her another soft kiss, and a smile, though a red flush in his cheeks gave her the indication that he was quite embarrassed to be speaking of his emotions like this. "Yes, I do. I really do." She leaned up toward him, and he met her halfway, the kiss already taking on a life of its own. Afterwards, he could see the soft smile on her lips, and she once more placed her brow against the material of his light jacket.

A thousand thoughts were running through her mind, but she was slowly beginning to realize that what she had felt for Naruto wasn't love at all, but mere infatuation. He had gone through similar circumstances, and emerged a stronger person than she had, and the Hyuuga girl looked up to that. But...Kiba...she'd always felt a close friendship with him, closer than what she had felt for her own father or Neji. Only now, after seeing his feelings, did she know just how deep her own ran. With trembling fingers, she reached up to the zipper on her coat, and slowly began to pull it down.

The light breeze covered the skin revealed from the open coat in a layer of gooseflesh, but that didn't stop her. She knew now what she wanted, something that had always been in the back of her mind, but never spoken. Her hands reached the bottom, and the metal teeth separated, causing her coat to be fully open, something that she hadn't shown to many before. Gently, she began to pull her arms through the sleeves, though before she discarded it completely, it rested on her shoulders, though her hands were set at her sides.

Kiba, who had already sensed what she was doing, had to control his heartbeat, lest it burst forth from his chest. Sensing her hesitation, he gave her a kind smile, caressing her cheek with his right hand as he looked down into her eyes. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Hinata," he whispered softly. While he couldn't say he wouldn't be disappointed if she put her coat back on, he had no intentions to make her do something that she wasn't fully committed to doing.

She nodded, and gave him the small, secret smile. "I know," she spoke softly in response. Then, with a light shrug of her shoulders, she let the coat fall to the ground, revealing her undershirt to the Inuzuka boy. It was a simple black tanktop, though the top of it, beginning just above her ample chest, was fishnet, giving a fairly clear view of what was underneath of it. She gave him a smile, as she could tell by his eyes and the look on his face that he was fairly entranced, which made her happy that he didn't find her repulsive. Gathering courage, she pressed her finger to his ribs. "N-now your turn," she whispered, already the bright red flush beginning.

For a few seconds, the animist just stared, then a sly smile spread across his face. Leaning close to her, he pressed his lips to hers as his hands move to his own jacket. With deft fingers, he separated the metal teeth of the zipper, and broke the kiss for only an instant as he pulled his arms through the sleeves and cast the outer garment to the ground. A sleeveless, tightly-woven mesh shirt covered his chest and stomach, leaving his tanned, bare arms to the cold night air.

Softly, Hinata placed her fingers on the animist's muscular bicep, her hand moving around to the back of his arm before sliding up to his shoulder. Kiba's body was well-toned from the years of physical training, and it showed in his physique. She gave him a soft smile, and placed her lips against his, but didn't wait long before her lips parted, her tongue entering his mouth. Gently, her tongue slid around his, the texture of it against her own causing feelings she had never known to send tingles down her spine...and she wanted more.

Her fingers moved down from his shoulder as their kiss continued, lightly dragging her fingertips down the thin fabric of his shirt, before placing her palm against his chest, feeling the heartbeat underneath. Something was moving within her, something that she hadn't expected, at least not this soon. She could feel his own hands moving to her body, and she longed for him to touch her bare skin, not the faux-touch that she could feel through her shirt. But she didn't want to infringe on any barriers that he had, and settled for pressing herself closer to him, wanting to feel his warmth.

Kiba's heart was beating erratically, and he had to make sure, several times, that he wasn't dreaming or caught in a genjutsu. But here she was, the girl he'd loved and cared for all of his life, with him. As she pressed herself closer to him, he could feel the presence of her breasts against him, and the two thin layers of fabric each of them wore as shirts was doing little to diminish that. Desire was beginning to flood his senses, though he tried to force it back down. Yet his sharp nose could detect an increase in phermones from her, the sweet scent assisting his desire in overriding his senses.

Breaking from the kiss, he withdrew a mouthful of air, something his body was screaming for, before he planted a single light kiss on her neck. Unexpectedly, he heard her release a light moan, the hand on his shirt gripping it tightly for a moment. Startled, he hesitated for a second before he let a second kiss fall upon her, and his ears picked up a sharp intake of breath as his lips had fallen lower upon the graceful slope of her neck. The line of gentle kisses cam down further, the last upon her collarbone before he began to draw away. "L-lower," she whispered gently, and he glanced up to see a bright red flush across her face, along with a smile; she was enjoying it.

The Inuzuka said nothing, and moved back in, placing his lips once more upon her breastbone before moving lower. The swell of her breasts greeted him, and he paused, giving a swallow to quell his own hesitancy before he felt the flesh of her press against him, the only obstruction being the light fishnet. Still, he was retaining the grip on the last vestiges of his politeness, though his right hand moved from her back, coming around to the front and cupping her chest in it as his lips moved further down, to where the fishnet was about to end, being replaced with the full fabric.

Hinata's breathing was shallow, the simple touch of his lips against the flesh of her bosom causing emotion to rage within her, and she could feel her urges growing, and the control she had over them slipping. As his hand came around, holding and supporting her breast, she could feel fire on her chest where his fingers touched. Her eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling as she could almost see the control slipping further and further from her. There was now nothing within her that would hold her back, and that was finalized as his lips reached where the fishnet ended, and she craved, no, needed him to continue.

Gently, she moved her hands to either side of his face, and pulled him close, neither of them even bothering with a closed-mouth kiss. She pressed herself against him, wanting to be closer to him than she had ever been, her hand moving down underneath the mesh that covered Kiba's upper body. His body froze as she did so, and she couldn't help but smile as she moved her fingertips over the tight muscles of his stomach before moving up to his chest, his flesh warm under the touch of her porcelain skin. Just as agonizingly slow as she'd entered, she withdrew her hand, and placed it upon the outside of the material again, using it as an excuse to break from the kiss.

Kiba, in a daze, could only watch her as their lips parted, though his skin still burned where she'd touched him. Under the light of the moon, to him her beauty had no equal, and his desire for her could never be matched by another. But even as he thought this, she did something that surprised him further. Her fingers curved under the bottom hem of her top, and gently lifted it, exposing flesh that had naught been seen to him. He followed the movement of the cloth as she revealed the soft skin of her abdomen, each second that passed seeming to last forever.

His breath caught in his throat as the top passed over the bottom swell of her breasts, revealing them to his eyes. He was quite certain his heart skipped several beats there, as she stood before him, holding the top in one hand. With a smile, she dropped it and moved to him again, pressing herself against him, her lips meeting his. He almost didn't respond at first, the revelation of her body still freezing his mind, though it melted at her touch, and his hands were placed around her lower back, pulling her body against his. But he desired the touch of her skin, and his grip slackened slightly, before removing completely, and moving to his own shirt.

She smiled softly as she watched him, the warmth of her body from their endeavors staving off the chilly air of the night. She'd seen him shirtless before, as he had no inhibitions about removing his shirt during training if the weather got too warm. He was the only one, however, as both her and Kurenai-sensei were female and Shino seemed to have an aversion to sunlight. But though she'd seen his form before, this time it seemed to be...different. The flush, which had faded slightly, came back in full as he revealed his toned, muscular body. She took a step forward, placing her hand against his flesh, running her fingertips along the tanned body, though she knew the touch was just increasing both of their urges, as her eyes caught sight of the muscle tendons that created a light groove leading to his groin.

The Hyuuga girl closed her eyes and placed her lips against his, their bodies pressed together with desire. Having lost most of her shy demeanor around him, now that she'd gone so far as to reveal to him that which she hadn't to anyone else, she pressed her lower torso against his, feeling his member, having already reached a state of readiness, grind against her own lower area. In response, his hand moved up to her breast, which was now only contained with a simple violet bra. She hadn't expected anything to happen, and hadn't dressed for the occasion.

Trickles of icy-cold feeling, like the drippings of an icicle, ran down her back at his touch. She moaned softly into his mouth, and his left hand moved down further, cupping her bottom and pulling her lower torso against him again. She could tell that, though she had been concerned with the barriers he might have, she had no cause for such worry. Willingly, she repeated the process again the ache to have him within her beginning to control her thoughts. Another soft moan escaped her lips at the motion, and she had a feeling that the two shouldn't remain standing much longer...or out in the open.

Regretfully, she pulled her lips from his, and took a small step back. "K-Kiba-kun," she whispered softly, every fiber of her fighting to just move back into his embrace. Tentatively, she extended her hand and grasped his, taking a step and pulling him along. Quickly, despite the desire and longing that was raging through him, he understood what she meant, and followed. They'd trained here often, and knew the location very well, including several secluded locations. Places hidden from view, that only one highly familiar with the location could find.

Seconds later, they were in a small clearing, a carpet of soft pine needles covering the ground. With a smile, Hinata sat upon the ground, her hand still attached to his. She gave it a light pull, and the animist followed suit, though he was facing her, rather than sit by her. Any hesitancy between them was gone as Kiba placed his lips to hers, while she wrapped her arms about his neck and lay upon the soft ground. His hand moved to her breast, and before she knew what had happened, his fingers had slipped underneath the bottom of the cloth, putting his bare skin against hers.

His hand gave a light squeeze, and she moaned as the pleasure shuddered through her, unprepared for the touch. She leaned forward then, using her left arm to prop herself up while her right moved around back and unsnapped the restraining bra before she slipped it off, casting it to the side. Kiba didn't hesitate, his hand moving back as his tongue reconvened with hers. Hinata moaned softly, her nipples slowly becoming erect as his fingers moved about her breast, each movement of his fingertips causing waves of pleasure to move through her.

Kiba's kiss broke, and his lips left a trail of kisses down her neck once more, though she knew where he was headed this time. The anticipation was causing her to lose control, and she could feel wetness down below, knowing that she was ready for whatever might come that night. As his lips kissed the center of her breast lightly, she let out a gasp, her fingers digging into the bed of pine leaves around them. "K-Kiba..." she moaned as his tongue probed her left nipple, and she raised a hand to his hair, wishing she could do something for him, but the same time, she didn't want him to stop. Her grip tightened as his tongue flicked it back and forth, each one sending a shocking sense of pleasure through her.

Without warning, the Inuzuka softly bit down upon it, and a momentary sense of pain followed by a rush of pleasure, and she couldn't help but let out a light yelp, followed by a moan. His tongue moved over the bitten area, soothing it of the pain, leaving a soft trail of saliva to follow. Her back arched, her lower body pressing against his stomach, silently pleading for more. Kiba bit softly again, using his teeth to pull the nipple, causing another moan from her as her thighs rubbed together, trying to stop the flood of emotion, but she knew that it was already too late. His mouth then moved lower, the trail of kisses moving down her belly, and stopped just shy of the waistband for her pants. Looking up, his eyes met hers, asking her for permission to proceed.

There was no hesitation in her nod, and his fingers slipped under the fabric, pulling the under and outer garments down, and then off, revealing her to his eyes. The blush deepened, as the part of her that she hadn't wanted to show to anyone but the one she loved was now revealed to Kiba, and she slowly began to realize that the emotions he had for her...she also had for him. Smiling at him, she spread her legs open, letting him see all that she had to offer. The Inuzuka paused, then returned the smile, moving closer to her forbidden area. The scent was strong, and he could tell that she was nearly drunk on her desire.

His lips parted, and his tongue emerged, glistening with his saliva as he hesitantly moved in, and placed it against her. A sudden gasp came from her, followed by a shuddering sigh as she drew in another breath to replace the one just stolen from her. With care, he slid his tongue up, to the area most sensitive, just enough to get a reaction from her before he slid his tongue away. And a reaction he received indeed, as the Hyuuga girl cried out, her fingers tightening around his hair, almost painfully. Kiba's tongue moved back, gently probing it again before simply running his tongue along it.

Hinata nearly let out a scream, but managed to make it into a sound that was something a bit less-revealing. Each tiny move of his tongue brought pleasure to her that she didn't think was possible, her entire lower torso shaking with barely-contained emotion. Her senses were heightened, and she could feel each individual bump on his tongue brushing against her each minor-seeming touch bringing waves of satisfaction to her. The hand that held his hair pulled on it, forcing him and his tongue to concentrate more on her. She lay her head back, her eyes closed as she just let the feelings wash over her, the hand in his hair not letting him retreat.

How much time passed, she wasn't sure, but her moans of pleasure were something of the norm now. Her entire body was covered in a light sheen of sweat as it reacted to his tongue, as he'd gradually gotten better as time had worn on. Her eyes slowly opened, and her grip on his hair was relinquished, and moved down the side of his face. "K-Kiba..." she whispered, her lower body still screaming for more attention. "I'm sorry...I didn't know you loved me this much..." she continued, a small smile appearing on her face. "But...I'm glad you do." Her blush deepened, and her eyes moved down his upper torso, to the hem of his pants.

Kiba smiled, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. "You don't have to say it. I know," he responded to her unspoken request, his hands deftly removing his own garments. With great care, he placed the tip just outside of her, and her eyes closed, as if preparing; they both knew it was going to hurt. Slowly, but firmly, he moved his hips toward hers, and she let out a light cry as he began to enter her. Her hands clutched his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin, but he ignored the pain as he knew it was probably nothing compared to hers. As his groin came into contact with hers, signaling he was all the way in, he leaned down, his lips softly pressing against hers. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

She nodded, as she had felt small twinges of pleasure through the pain, and knew that, once the pain was gone, it would be more than worth it. The Inuzuka kissed her again, softly, as he slowly pulled out, earning another gasp from her. It hurt him to know that he was hurting her, but it was necessary as he slid back inside, and noticed that her grip wasn't as tight as it was before. Each gentle thrust seemed to cause her less pain, and it wasn't too long before she lay on her back, soft moans emerging from her lips at each entrance into her.

Hinata could scarcely believe the rush that such a simple act could cause. Each time he entered her, she could feel her insides quiver with delight, desiring more from each of his movements. Her hands were at her sides, fingers grasping at nothing as she moaned with every thrust of his body. It wasn't long before she had lost all sense of meaning, her eyes closed in ecstasy. Her entire world was centered around the waves of erotic pleasure that radiated through her body, and despite all that she was being given, she wanted more. Her long, slender legs reached up, wrapping around Kiba's lower back, her legs spreading more, providing him more access to her.

Each thrust that was driven into her was a new sense of wonderment, a thrilling experience she'd never had before. His member moved deep within her, filling her with his presence, and she felt closer to him than she'd ever felt to anyone. There was always an aching void left behind as he pulled out of her, but the sense of love that replaced it as he moved back into her, on top of the flood of pleasure, made it more than worth it to bear with the momentary emptiness. He was so gentle, so responsive...Hinata no longer had any doubt to her choice; Kiba was for her.

Their groins ground together after each thrust, eliciting more pleasure from within her as he managed to reach sensitive areas deeper within her. Each touch was like an electric shock, pervading her body with feelings of further lust. "H-harder," she managed to get out, her entire lower body wanting more in any way it could be given.

The next thrust penetrated deeper, and the girl's breath shuddered, unprepared for its effects. "Oh...yes..." she moaned, her back arching towards him. His hand moved to her lower back, keeping her body elevated as he thrust into her again, another lust-filled moan emerging from her lips. Her right hand moved to her breast, seeking more pleasure. She'd never done anything like this before, but instinct led her as she placed her hand over it, gently pinching the nipple between her middle and ring fingers, feeling the light bit of pleasure, which had seemed so wonderful before. Now it was a drop in the ocean as Kiba drove into her again and again.

Her left tentatively moved down her body, to where the boy's tongue had been moments before, and placed her finger gently upon it, moving it slowly. As soon as she did, another burst of pleasure raged through her body, the erotic feelings driving her closer to a point that she'd never imagined. Each thrust of his, and every movement of her fingers pushed her closer, and her moans grew more erotic, each one practically screaming for more. Just when she thought that it couldn't get much better than it already was, the Inuzuka thought up something new.

Gently, he pulled out of her, and much to her chagrin, he didn't re-enter. Leaning down, he gave her ear a light nip, then whispered, "Want to make it better?" At first Hinata didn't respond, but as her pleasure-filled mind processed what he said, she nodded. "Then get on all fours." The girl blinked, but he leaned backward, allowing her to follow his direction. With some confusion, she moved, not knowing entirely where he was going with this. She hoped that he wasn't thinking about putting it where it wasn't supposed to go.

But before she could voice any worries, the familiar presence of his manhood slid back into her, albeit from a different angle than before. The change was strange, at first, but as he moved his hips, she began to feel the difference, and that he was hitting a new area, one that brought a new, stronger sensation. Unconsciously, she began to match his rhythm with her own body, feeling him penetrate deeper within her with every thrust, her body shuddering as she could feel herself drawing closer to something. She didn't know what it was, but all she knew was that she wanted it. Badly.

The eroticism running rampant throughout her body was causing her arms to grow weak as more and more of her energy was being given to her lower area. Crossing them upon the ground, she placed her head upon them, her body angling downward, which unintentionally increased the feelings. She let out a low moan, not even noticing the trail of saliva that leaked from the corner of her mouth as Kiba's hands grasped either side of her thighs, using that to stabilize himself as he thrust into her again and again, each movement causing her entire body to shake as she was reaching a state where she couldn't hold it in any longer.

The pleasure built upon itself again and again, coming in waves as his body slammed against hers, and the sensitivity only increased with each thrust. Her eyes widened as she reached a new plane, and the moans grew in intensity with each passing second. "Faster, Kiba...faster..." she moaned, and her lover complied, her insides shaking with the pleasure that wracked her body. Each passing second felt like heaven, and she didn't know how she'd survive without this feeling, the sense of him within her.

Suddenly, just as the feelings were becoming too much, her insides felt like the breaking of a dam, and the moan turned into a low, pleasure-filled scream, her body shaking uncontrollably as the waves of lust and love came to a head, and a powerful new suffused her being, putting to shame the others she'd felt. The feeling lasted only a scant few seconds, but she let out a contented sigh as it ended, her body still weak from the endeavor. A warmth filled her, and she knew that as she had done, so had Kiba. Normally, she may have been upset, but the amount of affection she felt toward the boy dispelled any such worry.

He lay down next to her, and the Hyuuga gave him a soft smile, cuddling up against him, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. Her hand rested on his chest, just over his heart, allowing her to feel his heartbeat. It's pulse was fast, though it was gradually starting to slow, as his body had time to recuperate. "I...I'm sorry I was so blind," she whispered, her eyes closing as she let the contentedness of the situation wash over her. "Even with my Byakugan...I couldn't see what was right in front of me." She kissed his chest, a small smile on her face despite her words. "I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun..."

The animist smiled, his fingers combing through her hair, gently moving it out of her face. "Shhh, it's all right, Hinata-chan. I don't blame you," he whispered, lifting her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers softly. His right arm wrapped around her, pulling her toward him. "But I love you, and from the way things went tonight-" he said, but she cut him off with a light giggle.

"Yes, Kiba. I love you." She snuggled closer to him, the warm feelings of love replacing those ones of lust she'd had just moments ago. Her eyes closed from exhaustion, and she let out a soft sigh, one of contentment. "Does this moment have to end?" she asked, smiling as she asked.

With a sad smile, the Inuzuka nodded. "It does. But we can make it last as long as want to until the sun rises. But if you want to stay over at our house more often, I can't say I'll complain," he said with a teasing grin, and Hinata gave an embarrassed smile, but nodded. "Then we can share this feeling whenever we'd like," he said quietly, giving her fingertips another soft kiss.

Silence fell over them, and Kiba could tell, from her soft breathing, that she had fallen asleep. The boy smiled, happier than he had ever been. Things had come to pass that he'd never thought would happen, not ever, and for once, he was glad for Naruto's thick-headedness. He looked down at the sleeping Hinata, and gently kissed her hair. "I love you, Hinata-chan," he whispered softly, his eyes beginning to close as well as fatigue began to overwhelm him as well. In the embrace of his one true love, he drifted to sleep, silently wishing the moment would never end.


End file.
